


A Surprise

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-09
Updated: 2004-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has a surprise waiting for Brian





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The lock on the loft door clicked open and slid along its track. But, some force from within the loft stopped it abruptly.

“What the fuck?” Brian murmured to himself.

“Hold on.” Justin called back to him from the other side of the door.

“Justin, open the door, NOW!”  
The young man allowed the door to slid the rest of the way open.

“What’s all this?” Brian asked, gesturing to the surprise Justin had been working on. Candles surrounded a makeshift bed of pillows, cushions, and blankets on the floor outside the bedroom. A bottle of wine, strawberries, and small vials of oil were set up next to the candles.

“How romantic. What, no flowers?” Brian asked with biting sarcasm.

“Just go with it asshole.” Justin replied.

Brian sighed heavily and took off his suit coat and threw it on the sofa. Justin went to the stereo and put in a CD. A soft melody played while Justin hurried to open the wine. Brian took off his tie and toed off his shoes. He came up behind Justin who was having trouble with the corkscrew.

“Here.” He offered, taking the contraption from his young lover and popping the cork effortlessly. Justin took the open bottle and poured two glasses.

“So, what is all this?” Brian asked, as though he was annoyed to be repeating himself.

“I know it is a bit too romantic for your taste but,” Justin was now speaking so closely into Brian’s ear that the peaks of his lips touched the lobe, “I promise that it will be worth it.” He licked his earlobe and smiled. He handed Brian a glass of wine, knowing he had won.

“Fine, but fucking your brains out better be a part of it.”

“Of course.” Justin said flippantly. “But you won’t be needing this.” He said tugging at the older man’s shirt. He opened the buttons on Brian’s wrists and down his chest. He took his time with each closure. He smoothed his hands up Brian’s body and removed the material completely. 

“Or these,” Justin began removing the Armani pants. He dragged his hand down with more pressure than necessary when undoing the zipper. Brian kicked them off once they were pooled at his feet. 

“And definitely not these,” Justin purred while removing his partner’s black Calvin’s. Only his socks remained on his body, which Justin realized as he slithered down Brian’s length to his feet. 

“Left.” Justin stated. Brian shifted his weight and lifted his left leg. Justin slid the sock off with ease. 

“Right.” Brian obliged once more and stood naked before the youthful man on his knees. Both men smiled and Justin rose from his position. He kissed Brian’s neck in the place he knew would get and immediate reaction. Brian’s breath caught slightly and his arousal was instantaneous. Brian pulled Justin’s t-shirt over his head in one fluid motion. He kissed Justin passionately on the lips in the way he knew would get the same reaction as Justin’s neck nibble. Justin was left a little breathless and very turned on. Once Justin regained his composure, he went back to his seduction scene.

“Lie down,” he ordered softly. Brian looked put out, but intrigued as he did as directed. Brian made his way over to the candle surrounded bed and lay on his back. He propped himself up on one elbow and gave Justin a 'what next?' look. 

“Roll over.”  
Brian’s eyebrow perked over his left eye.

“Roll over,” Justin repeated unfazed.

Brian took a swallow of his wine, set the glass on the ground, and rolled over on his stomach. Justin set down his own glass, trading it for one of the oil vials. He poured the liquid on to his hands. He rubbed them together to warm the oil between his palms. Then, he placed his hands onto Brian’s shoulders and rubbed the tense muscles beneath the skin. Brian groaned in pleasure and relaxation. Justin worked his hands down his lover’s back. A self- satisfied grin crossed his face as he heard Brian moan deeply as he reached a patch of knotted muscles at the base of his spine. 

Justin brought his hands to Brian’s feet massaging the instep and heel thoroughly. The masseur moved to his calves, kneading out any tension he felt. Justin moved to the well- toned thighs. He lightly touched on the sensitive skin of the inner thigh tickling Brian slightly. The skillful young hands then slid onto his lover’s buttocks. 

Brian’s breath became shorter as his erection grew longer in response to the territory that was being entered. Justin opened the brown haired man’s thighs and licked down Brian’s ass. He laid his tongue flat as he drug it across the sensitive flesh. Justin flicked his tongue playfully on Brian; he knew exactly how to please him. Innumerable nights of intense sex had trained him well and had given him unbelievable stamina. Brian’s hands gripped the pillows beneath him as he let out a low moan. Justin explored the terrain leaving only traces of saliva as evidence that he had been there. He tightened his tongue and slipped it into the opening. Brian tensed, then relaxed under the control of Justin, while his erection throbbed from underneath him. He continued rubbing Brian’s sides with oily fingers while he rimmed his lover. Justin removed his head from between Brian’s thighs a few minutes later, “I am done with your back side, roll over.” 

“My backside enjoyed that.” Brian said grinning. He rolled over and was now face up. He could see Justin’s erection through his cargo pants that remained on his body. Brian sat up and looked into the blonde man’s eyes. He pulled Justin in for a long, hungry kiss. 

Then, the phone rang, abruptly breaking their lips from one another.

“Shit!” Brian shouted loudly.

“I’ll get it,” Justin said rising from his knees. He crossed the room to retrieve the phone. “Hello?… Oh, hi Linds… no… class is fine… yeah… I remembered… how is Gus?… good…” Brian was now fed up with the small talk that Justin and Lindsey were engaged in. He got up and walked over to the kitchen counter where Justin was standing. “Here’s Brian… see you tomorrow… bye.” Justin handed the phone to his stark nude partner.

“Hi Linds… yeah sorry I didn’t stop by… I will pick up Gus tomorrow from daycare… well if I can’t make it Justin’ll be there… okay… bye.” Brian tossed the phone on the counter and grabbed the waist of Justin’s pants.

“Now, where were we?” Brian asked while nibbling on Justin’s shell ears. 

“We need to finish your massage.” Justin replied returning to the pillows and cushions. Brian followed, he was too horny to complain and really he just wanted his lover’s hands on him again. Justin knelt down on the floor as Brian sat down on the cushions once more.

“Lay down.” Brian lay on his back; his erection was still very present. But, Justin started on his upper arms instead of heading farther south. Justin’s slick fingers wrapped and squeezed around the taut skin of Brian’s bicep. Justin still found himself spellbound by the sheer sight of Brian sometimes. Even though he and Brian had fucked incalculable times (Justin has lost count in the 300’s), he still was hungry, starving even, for his lover. Their mutual desire for each other never seemed to decrease. As if on cue, the stereo sang a Maroon 5 tune, “I’ve had you so many times, but some how I want more.” Justin smiled to himself as he continued to ponder the thoughts over in his head. He worked on the muscles of Brian’s understated, yet well- defined pecs. Brian bit his lip as Justin played with his nipples. 

Justin’s hands reached down the torso to the abs and the pelvic bone. Brian was aching in frustration; his neglected cock was rock solid and waiting. Justin sensed his need for attention. 

He wiped his hands on a towel and grabbed a different vial of oil. He poured the liquid directly on to Brian’s dick. The chill of the oil sent a surge up Brian’s body. He could smell the sugariness of cherries as Justin began licking the solution off. His tongue started at the base and twirled around to head. He stopped and moved to Brian’s face. He outlined Brian’s lips leaving a trace of the sweet oil there. Brian’s own tongue snuck out to taste the liquid. It was cherries; his sense of smell hadn’t failed him. Justin lapped up the rest quickly and then swallowed Brian whole. 

He took his cock in deep and slid it out slowly. Brian’s breath grew more ragged with each pass. Justin slowly and methodically licked just the head, taunting and teasing. His left hand rubbed on Brian’s oily chest and abs. His right hand played with Brian’s balls. Brian ran his hand in Justin’s hair, urging him on. Brian’s muscles tightened as he reached climax. He yelled out slightly as euphoria flooded over him. He came in his lover’s mouth, and Justin swallowed it happily. 

Both men were breathing heavily from the erotic experience. Justin moved up so he was lying next to Brian. The older man rolled to his left so he faced Justin. He traced his finger along the blonde’s cheek.   
Justin reached behind him and retrieved a strawberry. He held it at Brian’s mouth, who devoured it immediately. Brian reached across Justin to snatch another piece of fruit. He held it to the other man’s lips, but teasingly pulled it away, then returned it. Justin nipped at the strawberry and Brian’s fingers. He let Justin take a bite then ate the rest himself. He pulled him into a seductive kiss. Saliva mixed with strawberries and tongues searched for one another.

After a while they broke their kiss, needing to catch their breath. Brian looked deeply into Justin’s eyes. The blue mesmerizing pools entranced him.

“You never answered my question,” he probed, “What is all this for?”

Justin hesitated, “Well, in about four hours it will be Gus’ birthday.”

“You mean this is what you got my son for his birthday? That is strange, even for you.” Brian jested.

“It’s almost our anniversary,” Justin said almost whispering.

Instead of Brian acting offended by Justin’s blatant display of breeder behavior, he looked softly at his partner. Brian understood the almost hurt look in Justin’s eyes and decided to give into him. After all, he wouldn’t want to start a fight on their fucking anniversary. He kissed him softly on his beautiful pink lips and sighed.

“Then, I guess it is time for your present,” Brian said with a devilish grin, “Let’s take a shower.”


End file.
